Hippity Hop Gargantuar
Crazy |Tribe = Pet Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When hurt: Make a Mystery Egg in a random lane. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Sometimes, what has been seen... can't be unseen. This is one of those times.}} Hippity Hop Gargantuar 'is an event zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 6 /5 . He has no traits, and his ability makes a Mystery Egg in a random lane every time he is hurt. He was introduced in update 1.12.6 and will be craftable in a future update. Other than purchasing him in The Springening Bundle, he is currently unobtainable through any method other than Eureka, Gargantuars' Feast, and Portal Technician. Statistics *'''Class: Crazy *'Tribes:' Pet Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a Mystery Egg in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description Sometimes, what has been seen... can't be unseen. This is one of those times. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Health change: 4 → 5 Strategies With This zombie has a similar usage to Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, as both will make a zombie on a random lane if they take damage. However, unlike Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Hippity Hop Gargantuar has 1 less health and cannot take as many hits, while Mystery Egg cannot be made on aquatic lanes. However, he does have more strength. Since this zombie is both a pet and a Gargantuar zombie, Electric Boogaloo can use him either in his Gargantuar deck, where Hippity Hop Gargantuar will benefit from Smashing Gargantuar, or his pet deck, where he can be used to activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper. You can also make him hit harder and take more damage by using tricks like Maniacal Laugh and Vitamin Z, which in turn, allows him to make even more Mystery Eggs. Z-Mech can use Camel Crossing, Medic, and Rock Wall to help Hippity Hop Gargantuar last longer. He can also make use of Gargologist to help play him earlier. Professor Brainstorm can combine this with Wizard Gargantuar to land 6 guaranteed damage on your opponent. He can also use Teleport to play him on a lane with weak attacking plants to activate his ability, which also prevents instant-kill tricks or transformation cards from being used on him. Impfinity can use Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted to instantly restore his health, which can allow him to make more Mystery Eggs. Mixed-Up Gravedigger can provide the same results. You can combine this with Headstone Carver to boost Hippity Hop Gargantuar into a 7 /5 zombie. Hippity Hop Gargantuar synergizes well with other certain zombies, such as: *Unlife of the Party, as he gains +2 /+2 from both Mystery Egg and the zombie it transforms into. *Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombie to purposefully activate Hippity Hop Gargantuar's ability, which allows you to have a zombie in the Zombie Tricks phase within the current turn. *Valkyrie to compensate for any Mystery Eggs destroyed by your opponent. However, beware of instant-kill tricks like Shamrocket, or transformation cards like The Great Zucchini, Goatify, Cherry Bomb, and Transmogrify, as they will get rid of him without activating his ability. Against Use instant-kill tricks or transformation cards to remove this zombie without activating his ability. You can also Bounce him to stall for time, although this will work against you in a pet deck. You can also use Shamrocket to destroy it without having to worry about Mystery Eggs. If you cannot use hard removal to get rid of him, use a plant that has at least 4 strength to take him down in one hit. Then make use of cards that can damage all zombies like Cherry Bomb, Kernel Corn, and Sour Grapes to remove all the Mystery Eggs. Gallery Hippity-Hop_Gargantuar_Stats.png|Statistics HippityHopGargantuarCard.jpg|Card Trivia *He is the second event Gargantuar to be released, with the first being Defensive End. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Pet cards